1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite active material, methods of preparing the same, a positive electrode including the composite active material, and a lithium battery including the positive electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the use of lithium batteries as power sources for portable electronic devices and vehicles, vigorous research is in progress to improve the capacity of lithium batteries. The trends toward multifunctional and higher functional devices are increasing demand for smaller, lighter, and higher-voltage lithium batteries for use as power sources of such devices.
To implement lithium batteries satisfying such demands, there is a need for positive active materials with improved lifespan and capacity characteristics, and suppressed reduction in voltage characteristics even under repeated charging and discharging.